High School Days
High School Days (ハイスクール Days) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto da U-SUKE e prodotto da U-ji. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 12 gennaio 2012. Informazioni Questa canzone è una canzone originale Megpoid Gumi. E 'stato caricato come un re-edit presenti nel Project DIVA Arcade, con Hatsune Miku canta una cover della canzone al posto di Gumi. Il PV di questa canzone è stato creato da Takeraku. Liriche Giapponese=Hurry Up 急がなくちゃ 楽しい High School Days 駆け抜けよう やっぱ １番 Precious Memory Best My Place 昨日の宿題 ラクショーだったし 今日はなんだかネ 気分もワクワク♪ 洗い立ての髪なびく 朝１番に感じた風 ハッピーな一日の予感 させるわ★ Hurry Up 急がなくちゃ 楽しい High School Days 駆け抜けよう Lets go さぁ 飛び出そうよ 楽しいHigh School Days 駆け出そうよ ほら放課後のチャイムも ドキドキ　トキメキ　リズミカル やっぱ １番 Precious Memory Best My Place My Friends (My Place My Friends...) 結んでいた髪ほどき 沈んでゆく夕陽眺め ハッピーな一日の終わり 感じる Hurry Up 急がなくちゃ 楽しい High School Days 駆け抜けよう Lets go さぁ 飛び出そうよ 楽しいHigh School Days 駆け出そうよ ほら放課後のチャイムも ドキドキ　トキメキ　リズミカル やっぱ １番 Precious Memory Best My Place Don't Stop もう止まらない 楽しい High School Days 駆け抜けよう Jump up さぁ 飛び出そうよ 楽しいHigh School Days 駆け出そうよ ほら放課後のチャイムも ドキドキ　トキメキ　リズミカル やっぱ １番 Precious Memory Best My Place My Friends (My Place My Friends...)|-|Romaji=HURRY UP isoganakucha tanoshii HIGHT SCHOOL DAYS kakenukeyou yappa ichiban PRECIOUS MEMORY BEST MY PLACE kinou no shukudai rakushou datta shi kyou wa nandaka ne kibun mo wakuwaku ♪ araitate no kami nabiku asa ichiban ni kanjita kaze HAPPY na ichinichi no yokan saseru wa ★ HURRY UP isoganakucha tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakenukeyou LET'S GO saa tobidasou yo tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakedasou yo hora houkago no CHIME mo dokidoki　tokimeki　RHYTHMICAL yappa ichiban PRECIOUS MEMORY BEST MY PLACE MY FRIENDS (MY PLACE MY FRIENDS...) musundeita kami hodoki shizunde yuku yuuhi nagame HAPPY naa ichinichi no owari kanjiru HURRY UP isoganakucha tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakenukeyou LET'S GO saa tobidasou yo tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakedasou yo hora houkago no CHIME mo dokidoki　tokimeki　RHYTHMICAL yappa ichiban PRECIOUS MEMORY BEST MY PLACE DON'T STOP mou　tomaranai tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakenukeyou JUMP UP saa tobidasou yo tanoshii HIGH SCHOOL DAYS kakedasou yo hora houkago no CHIME mo dokidoki　tokimeki　RHYTHMICAL yappa ichiban PRECIOUS MEMORY BEST MY PLACE MY FRIENDS (MY PLACE MY FRIENDS...)|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di lygerzero0zero' Hurry up! Gotta get to school on time! Let's have a fun-filled sparkling High school day now Always my number one Precious memory Best my place Yesterday's homework Was a piece of cake Today I feel just a bit Excited to be here The early morning wind feels the greatest Flowing through my just-washed hair Making me feel like it'll be a wonderful Happy day Hurry up! Gotta get to school on time! Let's have a fun-filled sparkling High school day now Let's go! C'mon, take a flying leap Let's have a fun-filled dazzling High school day now Listen, that chime for the end of school Heartbeat hearthrob rhythmical Always my number one Precious memory Best My Place My Friends (My Place My Friends...) I untie my ribbons and let my hair down And gaze peacefully out at the sunset Feeling a happy end coming to one more Happy day Hurry up! Gotta get to school on time! Let's have a fun-filled sparkling High school day now Let's go! C'mon, take a flying leap! Let's have a fun-filled dazzling High school day now Listen, that chime for the end of school Heartbeat hearthrob rhythmical Always my number one Precious memory Best My Place Don't stop! Aah, here I'm coming through! Let's have a fun-filled sparkling High school day now Jump up! C'mon, take a flying leap! Le'ts have a fun-filled dazzling High school day now Listen, that chime for the end of school Heartbeat hearthrob rhythmical Always my number one Precious memory Best My Place My Friends (My Place My Friends...) Video 【初音ミク】ハイスクール Days【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Questo segna la prima volta che una canzone Gumi è anche la serie Project DIVA, anche se è coperto da una Crypton Vocaloid. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010